Going Wild with Jeff Corwin
'''Going Wild with Jeff Corwin '''is a nature documentary television series produced and aired in the late 1990s on the Disney Channel. Hosted by Jeff Corwin, the show lasted for two seasons from 1997 to 1999 before it was cancelled. Corwin travels to natural places around the world, including Florida, South Africa, Papua New Guinea, Death Valley and Hawaii, searching for wild animals. In each episode, Jeff searches for a "Feature Creature", and always finds it at the end of the episode. Creatures previously featured include manatees, cobras, crocodiles, bighorn sheep, dolphins and bears. As he explores, Jeff looks for "Creature Clues" to help him find the animal. In some episodes, Jeff also explores ancient ruins, including, Gila Cliff Dwellings, Port Arthur, Rhyolite and Ayutthaya. Episodes Season 1 (1997) *Belize (Blue Creek Rainforest Preserve) - September 14, 1997 *South Dakota (Black Hills) - September 31, 1997 *Wyoming (Yellowstone National Park) - September 28, 1997 *Montana (Glacier National Park) - October 5, 1997 *Belize II (Barrier Reef) - October 12, 1997 *Florida (Everglades National Park) - October 19, 1997 *South Africa (Ndzalama Reserve) - October 26, 1997 *Florida II (Homasassa River) - November 2, 1997 *South Africa II (Djuma Reserve) - November 9, 1997 *Idaho (Snake River Canyon) - November 16, 1997 *Arizona (Sonoran Desert) - November 23, 1997 *Kenya (Tsavo East National Park) - November 30, 1997 *New York (New York City) - December 7, 1997 *New Mexico (Gila National Forest) - December 14, 1997 *Florida III (Florida Keys) - December 21, 1997 *Colorado (Rocky Mountain National Park) - December 28, 1997 Season 2 (1998-1999) *Tennessee (Great Smoky Mountains National Park) - September 13, 1998 *Borneo (Bako National Park) - September 20, 1998 *Washington (Olympic National Park) - September 27, 1998 *Venezuela (Llanos) - October 4, 1998 *Thailand (Khao Sok National Park) - October 11, 1998 *Costa Rica (Corcovado National Park) - October 18, 1998 *Hawaiian Islands (Hawaii) - October 25, 1998 *Papua New Guinea (Morobe Province) - November 1, 1998 *Australia (Tasmania) - November 8, 1998 *Kentucky (Mammoth Cave National Park) - November 15, 1998 *Australia II (Red Center) - November 22, 1998 *California (Death Valley National Park) - November 29, 1998 *Canada (Manitoba) - December 6, 1998 *Australia III (Daintree National Park) - December 13, 1998 *Micronesia (Palau) - December 20, 1998 *Mexico (Baja California) - December 27, 1998 *California II (Los Angeles) - January 3, 1999 *Alaska (Katmai National Park) - January 10, 1999 *Washington II (North Cascades National Park) - January 17, 1999 *Louisiana (Atchafalaya Swamp) - January 24, 1999 *Costa Rica II (Rincon De La Vieja) - January 31, 1999 *Thailand II (Khao Yai National Park) - February 7, 1999 *California III (Monterey Bay) - February 14, 1999 Filming Jeff and his crew filmed in some of the most exotic places in the world. In some episodes, they filmed in special wildlife parks. This was revealed in the Special Thanks section of the credits. In some episodes, Jeff also met up with some locals, who gave him hints on where to find his "Feature Creature". Filming time depends on the location. In Death Valley, they only filmed for 2 days, but in South Africa, they filmed for 3 months. Animals Jeff mainly filmed animals in the wild, but some animals were borrowed from museums and nature parks. The cougar cubs, he showed in South Dakota, were actually cubs out of wildlife rehabilitation, that were being released back into the wild. In the Special thanks section of the credits, in some episodes it has the names of zoos and wildlife parks. The credits also state that, No Animals Were Harmed During The Making Of This Program, and Some Animal Situations Have Been Recreated. It's not always easy to find the animals they need. In Los Angeles, Jeff spent 3 hours on a surf board, looking for pelicans, and in South Africa, him and his crew spent 3 weeks searching for an aardwolf, but the editing made it look like he was only there for 2 days. Close Encounters Jeff had some close encounters while filming his show. While filming an episode in South Africa, Jeff got attacked by a leopard, but he had a stick with him, and stood his ground, and the leopard backed off. In his journals, Jeff also stated that an African lion jumped on him, and pawed his head. In Alaska, Jeff was nearly trampelled by a moose, and in Thailand, he had to keep dodging king cobra strikes. Staff *Hosted by Jeff Corwin *Senior Producer: Richard Schmidt *Producers: Steve Bortko, Jeff Corwin *Field Producer: Victor Abalos *Written By: Victor Abalos, Richard Schmidt, Jeff Corwin *Associate Producer: Glady Candler *Director of Photography: Frank Deloseph *Sound Recording: Todd Schoenberger *Production Manager: Stuart Dtrushkin *Post Production Supervisor: Michelle Holt *Offline Editor: Mark Walters *Online Editor: Jon Teboe *Opening Titles and Graphics By: Jon/David Productions *Additional Graphics: Tom Elleman *Title Music: Steve Altman *Assistant to the Executive Producers: Diana Meagher *Logistics Coordinators: Paul Storck, Jane Winch *Wildlife Consultant: Michael Dee *Special thanks to: Sue's Safaris, Big Five Tours and Satans Ltd., Galdessa Lodge, Kenya Wildlife Service, Kingdom Wildlife Sanctuary, Kenya Ministry of Information & Broadcasting, BBC Worldwide Americas, Inc. *No animals were harmed in the taping of this program *Some wildlife situations have been re-created *Based on a concept by: Jeff Corwin and William Jackson *A Production of Popular Arts Entertainment *In Association With: Disney *MCMXCVII Popular Arts Enrtertainment All Rights Reserved Titles in Other Languages *Spanish: Las Aventuras de Jeff Corwin VHS Tapes The show has been cancelled since 1999, all the episodes from the series are available for purchase on VHS online. Category:Disney Channel Shows